


Возможно

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Они взаимопрорастают друг в друга, и неудивительно, что это порой может ранить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на WTF Combat-2017 для команды Silver World.

Всё начинается с Хармони. Звеня переливчатым смехом, она рассказывает, как вчера, когда Гарри забирал её из бара, к ней не переставал клеиться даже на улице какой-то тип со студии, и ей не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем убедить его в своей давней и безнадёжной занятости, прижав Гарри к машине и продемонстрировав всю серьёзность намерений.  
Гарри морщит нос, слушая это. «Демонстрация» стоило ему прикушенной щеки, вкуса как минимум половины ассортимента бара во рту и десятисекундной молитвы, чтобы Хармони не стошнило во время поцелуя.  
Не то чтобы Гарри не нравилось целоваться — и делать многие другие вещи — с Хармони, и любого, кто будет утверждать обратное, он первый назовёт треплом. Поцелуй с Хармони обычно — это как есть мороженое с двадцать вкусами одновременно. Присыпанное раскрошенными мармеладными дольками.  
Проблема в том, что иногда не хочется даже самое вкусное мороженое в мире.  
Но Хармони не знает. Она смеётся, что, мол, Гарри так обалдел вначале, даже не подыграл ей как следует, и как потом косился на неё в такси надутой совой.  
Перри, плеснув себе ещё одну порцию, соглашается, что Гарри ужасно смешной, когда его застают врасплох. Особенно над трупом в ковре, да. _Ты бы видела, как он отплёвывался тогда от моего поцелуя, Харм. А вот теперь сам за ними лезет, ну не ирония, а?_  
Они смеются, не глядя на него — нарочно не глядя, он слишком хорошо знает этих двоих — и Перри предлагает Хармони в следующий раз полноценно прижать Гарри к стене или нагнуть над капотом, и та с похлопывает его по руке, называя старым прощелыгой, а в горле Гарри возникает тошнотный комок.  
Не так должен был проходить этот вечер. Разговор как-то слишком резко завернул куда-то не туда — только минут пять назад они вместе хохотали над пересказом какой-то жуткой мыльной оперы от Перри, а теперь Гарри, слушая их, вдруг чувствует себя так, будто медленно уходит под ледяную воду. Ему не хочется чувствовать себя так, особенно рядом с двумя людьми, которых он любит — да, любит, чёрт побери — больше всего в мире, настолько, что это пугает его самого. Людьми, что ловили ради него пули, угоняли машины, прятали трупы, ставили под угрозу свою репутацию и без того шаткую карьеру, блин, да были, и, возможно, готовы даже умереть за Гарри, чего он явно не заслуживает. Да, они обожают дразнить его, и это пожалуй, единственное, в чём они похожи, не считая почти сверхъестественной способности сохранять внятную речь при такой дозе алкоголя, что самого Гарри успеет три раза свалить с ног — но, если говорить откровенно, он не против. По-настоящему остроумные подколы он всегда мог оценить по достоинству. Это ему нравится.  
Но ему совсем, ну совсем не нравится ощущение, что это они сейчас с улыбкой окунают его головой в ту самую метафорическую воду.  
Как не нравятся пьяные поцелуи, давящие руки на шее и особенно — прижимание к стенам.  
— Ничего смешного, — негромко говорит он, глядя в пол и вертя опустевший стакан в руках.  
— Да ладно, Гарри, ты просто не видел себя тогда со стороны, — улыбка Перри — которую Гарри сейчас не видит, но может представить с закрытыми глазами — чем-то похожа на улыбку Харрисона Форда из старых «Звёздных войн», и обычно заставляет сердце Гарри чуть подскочить к горлу, когда направлена на него. Впрочем, не сейчас. Сейчас в голове возникает мыль о хищном оскале. — Весь взъерошился, как мокрая кошка, разве что прямо над трупом не заистерил.  
— Потому что мне не понравилось, — Гарри всё ещё не поднимает взгляд, не может, не хочет знать, что способен увидеть в обращённых на него глазах. — Пусть это было и ради дела. Ничего смешного в том, чтобы так набрасываться на... кого-то. Кто не хочет. Кому не нравится, — но и говорить это он тоже не хочет, однако слова всё равно срываются острыми камнями с губ, и теперь ему уже по-настоящему стыдно и неловко — он не видит, но знает, чувствует, что с их застывших лиц исчезли улыбки, и ругает себя за это. Ещё больше, чем чувство беспомощности, он ненавидит доставлять неудобства, особенно Перри и Хармони, которые, видит бог, и так достаточно от их натерпелись от него. И главное, почему — по поводу, который и поводом-то не назовёшь. Великий Гарри, Капитан, мать его, Волшебник — и того и гляди, разведёт сопли из-за каких-то глупых слов, неженка. Ричи бы себе все бока отсмеял.  
Возможно, если его подстрелят ещё пару раз, он всё же научится держать язык за зубами, когда надо.  
Он ставит стакан на стол так быстро, что дно угрожающе звенит, и срывается с дивана.

Сбегать в комнату, которую условно можно считать своей (хотя последнее время он почти не ночует в ней) — совсем не драматично, но Гарри не настолько плохо, чтобы гордо уходить в лос-анжелесскую ночь навстречу всем тем весёлым людям, что обожают шастать по тёмным улицам. Ему просто нужно немного отдышаться. Посмотреть в стену. Подумать о собственной нелепости. Чтобы потом спуститься обратно и смеяться над тем, что они сочтут смешным. Ничего особенного, в общем. Он надеется, что они поймут.  
По тому, как медленно открывается за его спиной дверь, понятно, что поняли они это как-то по-своему.  
Блеск, мысленно отвешивает он себе подзатыльник. Теперь за тобой ещё и бегать должны, как за истерящей девочкой-подростком. Молодец, Гарри, продолжай в том же духе.  
Кровать чуть прогибается, когда они садятся рядом — Перри слева, Хармони забирается с ногами за его спиной. Её дыхание касается его шеи, и их с Перри плечи почти соприкасаются — но только почти. Перри протягивает руку, и та повисает над его коленом.  
— Можно? — вдруг говорит он, тем серьёзным тоном, что Гарри слышит только в самых серьёзных случаях. Тем тоном, что говорил Гарри держаться, пока он сидел на полу в незнакомом доме с окровавленной рукой; которым велел не беспокоиться, когда Гарри случайно толкнул его в грудь после выписки из больницы и сам же чуть не задохнулся от виноватого испуга; которым спрашивал, уверен ли Гарри и что скажет Хармони, когда тот, встав на цыпочки, прижался губами к уголку его рта.  
Гарри кивает; ему не хочется говорить, не хочется выдавать себя ещё и голосом. Перри опускает руку, принимается вычерчивать на его колене круг большим пальцем. Хармони сзади обхватывает его за талию и кладёт голову на плечо.  
— Извини, — говорит она, тихо, но отчётливо. — Мы не хотели тебя задеть.  
Он пытается улыбнуться.  
— Да ладно. Просто вспомнилось кое-что. Это уже неважно.  
— Прекрати, — Перри заглядывает ему в глаза. — Что важно для тебя, важно и для нас, Шеф. Понимаешь?  
— Наверное, — он облизывает пересохшие губы. — Просто... знаете...  
— И тебе не нужно объяснять, — добавляет Хармони. Её рука поднимается вверх по животу и останавливается напротив сердца, над уже старым шрамом от пробившей его любимую книгу пули. — Если не хочешь.  
Гарри думает над этим, раскатывает в уме её слова — и внезапно понимает, что да, возможно, хочет. Возможно, он хочет сказать, что всё не так плохо, совсем не так плохо. Что всё это было давно, слишком давно, ещё до первого серьёзного привода, им не стоит так беспокоиться. Что у него было не так уж много поводов и возможностей разбираться в себе, но теперь у него есть они. И, возможно, со временем мысль о том, чтобы кто-то, кому он доверяет, вдруг прижал бы его к стене, грубо, может, даже оставив синяки на запястьях, не будет вызывать отвращения. Особенно если он будет знать, что этот кто-то отпустит его по первому требования. Не сегодня, явно не сегодня, разумеется. Но когда-нибудь.  
Ещё он думает про Перри, который будет нещадно издеваться над любым намёком на сентиментальность, но хранит в кабинете томик Уайльда, где чьей-то чужой рукой подписано его имя; про Хармони, чья нелёгкая жизнь заставила её сердце огрубеть, зачерстветь раньше времени. В переносном смысле, конечно.  
О том, что ему самому без малого сорок, но жизнь его так ничему и не научила.  
Хармони иногда употребляет его фразочки, а Перри читает Госсамера, хотя, застигнутый на месте преступления, всегда будет всё отрицать. Гарри вроде как почти полюбил дурацкий сериал про кучку робинзонов, что эти двое смотрят по кабельному. Они взаимопрорастают друг в друга, и неудивительно, что это порой может ранить.  
Но вот они здесь, и Гарри верит их словам, их прикосновениям, как, он надеется, они в свою очередь верят ему.  
Так что, возможно, у них всё получится.


End file.
